


Super

by longlivethelourry



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Superhero!AU, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivethelourry/pseuds/longlivethelourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn is a superhero that goes by the name Zig Zag, and Liam is the cute reporter that he can’t help but fall in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super

It wasn’t that Zayn was stalking him, really. He was just a bit… Interested in everything he did. Maybe over interested to the point of obsession, but, if it was, Zayn tried not to think of it.

In all honesty, it wasn’t like Zayn could avoid him. He was Liam Payne, after all, the most famous reporter in Clark City, which meant that his entire job was following and analyzing Zayn’s every move.

Not that he knew Zayn’s name, what he really looked like, or who he actually was as a person, no. That was just one of the down falls of having supernatural powers and being deemed Clark City’s “Only Hope” for safety.

Yes, Zayn Malik was really Zig Zag, the speedy enigma who rushed in to save many damsels and his far share of men from Clark’s enemy villains, all for the sake of propriety and honour.

When he was a bit younger, and a bit more full of himself, he had worn the badge with pride. But now, the fact that no one could seriously known him tainted that feeling of pride, and left only a bitter and lonely taste in his mouth.

It was not like he didn’t know that what he was doing was noble and all; He knew he should probably still feel that surge of pride and joy when people cheered his name.Yet, he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was not worth it, if he couldn’t walk down the street holding someone’s hand.

More specifically the hand of Liam Payne, who he definitely didn’t stalk or fancy or anything. Definitely not.

But if his antics had crossed the line from mild interest to desperate infatuation, he justified to himself that he had good reason. After all, Liam had fallen victim to the city’s villains now and then: he had been captured and used as bait to lure Zig Zag into rival territory more times than Zayn would like to remember.

Although the instances where he was captured were the only instances that Zayn got to talk to, let alone hold, the beautiful brunette with puppy dog eyes, they were also the most stressful moments of his life. He would feign nonchalance as his blood pressure skyrocketed and his heart did loops. Even if Liam always emerged without a scratch on him, Zayn would panic that his emotions for the boy would leak through his silver blue mask and make the reporter an even bigger target than he already was.

And Zayn couldn’t have that, because what if one time he couldn’t save him?

The thought sent shivers down his spine. No, that really couldn’t happen.

So, Zayn held his tongue, and hid his feelings behind a bigger mask than the one he actually wore, resigned to the fact that he could only ever dream of loving the fit anchor with the crinkly smile.

Things were normal; Zayn was lonely and continued to save Clark City from impending doom and weariness at every corner, even if he couldn’t do the same for himself.

It was a typical Wednesday when he got the call: a crazy buzzing from a giant Z shaped phone he kept in safe keeping under his bed. He was half asleep, but he still knew to expect Chief Styles on the line, half screaming the latest terror to threaten their not so normal city.

“Zig! Zig! Are you listening? Good, because it’s a big one this time, and your services are again needed!” he implored through the phones speakers.

“Chief Styles, I am here, as always, to do whatever I can.” Zayn explained, taking on his best hero voice.

“Good because it’s Syco and he has taken over city hall, with hostages. He is threatening to destroy Clark if his demands are not meant within four hours.”

“Syco and his minions shouldn’t be an issue, I assure you, chief. What are his demands?” Zayn said, words remaining in a calm and steady flow as he removed his near naked body from bed and entered the secret portion of his closet that held his costume and gadgets.

“His demands are rather simple; an obscene amount of money and he’s asking for your presence, unaccompanied, in the mayors office before he will dictate any of his other needs.” Chief Styles replied diligently.

“I see, and who does he have as hostages?” Zayn said, buckling the shiny, silver utility belt over his skin tight blue pants and shirt marked with two black Zs.

“A lot of City hall workers, about fifty. But most notably, Mayor Tomlinson and the reporter Liam Payne.”

Fingers instantly freezing from where they had been lacing his sleek silver and black boots, Zayn took an audible gasp of breath. Syco was a difficult opposer to him before, but he had, of course, been victorious. However, Zayn felt much more anxious with the knowledge that Liam -his, but not really his, Liam- was involved, and potentially at risk for harm.

Feeling more urgent then ever, he parted the phone call with the chief of police with a curt “Right”, and then, upon grabbing his mask, promptly flying out of his apartment.

After collecting a fair far distance from his flat, he allowed himself to become visible, hoping to reassure the people of Clark - and maybe a certain anchor- that help truly was en route.

Mere moments later, Zig Zag arrived at the top cupola of the Clark City Hall, and, with an intense focus of his eyes, moved through the glass, leaving it completely intact; it was one of the newer talents he had been able to utilize from his power, and required a great deal of thought, but it was very useful.

Soaring through the halls, he used his feet in a swift kick, knocking out two of the villain’s guards, both dressed in obvious orange and white colored jumpers. He did the same thing again, as he rounded the corner, and saved his iron fist for the burly attendant in front of the Mayor’s office, where the villain and the hostages were sure to be, before crashing through the once pristine white doors.

“Zig Zag, you’ve made it, old friend.” Syco, a normal looking man dressed in solid white with contrasting black eyes, exclaimed from the high backed chair that stood behind the regal, oak desk. The desk’s owner, a young fellow with bright blue eyes that had awarded Zig with many awards for his efforts, sat bound on the floor, towel thrown in his mouth as a silencer.

“You knew I would, I’m sure.” he said coldly to the chuckling antagonist.

“Sit, sit, Zig. Would you like something to eat? Drink? Anything? Please relax and be comfortable in my presence.” the criminal said, voice eerily soothing as he rose from his seat and came around the desk.

“I think I’ll refuse that offer. I’m not one for making deals with the devil.” Zig Zag huffed. Turning his attention, zig began, “Mayor Tomlinson, please trust that I will get you out of this safely.” The mayor nodded.

“Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Always so sure, aren’t you Zig? What makes you think I won’t snap his neck?” Syco sneered, a malicious and evil look in his face.

Zig straightened up, locking eyes and moving forward towards his rival. “Because I know you, Syco, and I know that you wouldn’t dare destroy a pawn in your bargaining game.”

“Ah, it’s seems, you do know a thing about me, Zig. I’m touched. I need one thing to let these people go.”

“And what is that?”

“You.”

Zayn was startled for a second, held in place by the sheer shock of the statement, but he regrouped after a short second, his hyper speed brain making up for lost time.

“What could I possibly be of use to you for?”

“An experiment, is all. Nothing harmful to you. Agree you’ll stay, and I will let the Mayor and his employees go.” Syco promised, his hands moving in a grand gesture and his eyes glinting with something Zayn couldn’t quiet place.

Zayn agreed, knowing he was powerful enough to defend himself, and thanking the high heavens that no harm would come to these people - Liam included, he thought- on his behalf.

With a press of a rather large red button, and a flick of his hand, Mayor Tomlinson was unbound and escorted outside, to be met from where his people were released from the cellar.

Zayn could hear the cheers From outside as Syco turned his attention once again back to him.

“Follow me,” he requested, and immediately walked out of the office, the hero on his tail. They walked down several long corridors, and took an elevator Zig did not before know to exist until they found their way up to a small, grey spiral staircase framed by an oversized and matching grey door.

“After you, Zig Zag.” The villain urged, and Zayn shrugged as he opened the door.

What he was met with was unlike anything he had ever seen.

Like the door, the room was grey and big, but the walls were lined with fancy electronic machinery that glowed with red, blue and green lights, emitting the occasional beep. Some of Syco’s slaves scurried around the computers, silently discussing data, and entering codes. But what really stunned the super hero was directly in the center of the room: Liam Payne, seemingly unconscious, and strapped to a chair.

Zayn fumed.

“What is this?” he half yelled, a hand flying in the direction of the still captured boy.

“Ah, this is my experiment, Zig.” Syco beamed, and at Zayn’s confusion, he continued. “You see, Zig, I became a villain for very different reasons than most. I didn’t do it in search of power or money or fame or any such thing. No, my motivation was love. Love for destruction. And specifically the destruction of you.” Syco paused, moving to place a too-cold arm around the Hero’s shoulder before he continued.

“You see, my dear, dear Zig. I have been watching you, studying you. Using every conceivable means to find a way to destroy you. And I must admit I am impressed; your body is strong, but your heart, well your heart is weak.”

Zig inhaled, his brain processing the information, and although he likely knew the answer, he asked his question anyway, attempting to receive validation.

“What do I have to do with… With this Anchor?”

Syco laughed, loud and heartless, and the sound reverberated around the concrete room.

“Don’t pretend ignorance, Zig; we both know it isn’t true, and it isn’t a good look on you.” Syco said, moving from Zayn and over to the chair in the center of the room that the superhero had not stopped looking at since he arrived.

“You’re in love with him. And that is exactly how I will end you.”

Zayn felt his blood rush, surging through his body and trying to find a way out of this situation, a way to protect the boy who was innocent and unaware of his feelings.

“You have no proof of how I feel,”

“Ah, but you see, I do; I have eons of footage, and even without that, I have your reaction now.” he pressed a few buttons on the chair, and soon the chair was lowering to the ground, and releasing its groggy hostage to his feet.

“Now, Zig. It’s simple really, what will happen now, so you have no reason to worry. All I need from you, if you wish to live, is to use this special gun of mine. Don’t fret, it won’t kill him, no. It will destroy his ability to think, to be, or to love, yes. But technically he will be alive.” Syco explained, extending a hand that held a oval shaped, red gun.

“And if I refuse?” Zig challenged.

Syco’s smile grew into a wide and taunting grin, making it clear that this was his will all along.

“Then I use it on you, of course.”

“And Liam?”

“Goes free. But remember that you leave all of Clark to fend for themselves if you choose this fate.”

Zayn looked between the doe eyed Liam and the cold villain, contemplating his option. He had no choice; either path would destroy him, so why destroy what he loved in the process too?

“I refuse.”

“Good, good.” Came Syco’s shrill voice. His next actions were slow, calculated, and well thought out, as of he wished to treasure this moment for all of his life. Zayn slumped his shoulders slightly, ready to meet his impending demise. Syco was next to him now, moving his odd device close to the superhero’s chest.

“You know, it’s almost a pity to see you go, Zig. It’s the end of an era…” Syco’s voice coated his ear, and he despised that this would be the last sound he ever heard.

Syco pressed a button and the weapon began to vibrate, beginning it’s process of killing every real part of Zayn’s being.

And in the last moments, Zayn looked at the boy he would perish for, hoping that the look on his face would soothe him enough to accept his death.

It didn’t.

Instead, Liam was looking at him with big, round imploring eyes, that spoke as if begging him to do something, motioning with his eyes towards Syco.

And that bit of courage gave Zayn the power to fight back.

Moving away from the gun with a quick kick of his feet, Zig grabbed the gun in hyper speed, claiming it as his own and throwing it as far away from his as he could. Then, with the same level of speed, he tazed the villain to unconsciousness and bound him for extra measure, and rushed to Liam’s side, scooping him in his arms, as of he was weightless ( because, well, to Zayn, he was).

Without a word escaping his lips, he zipped out of the lair, and in mere seconds, landed in front of the building, setting Liam to the ground, gently. His fingers briefly carded through his hair.

“I’ll be back.” he promised, and with another zip he was off, returning to the lair, and capturing Syco, and bringing him to the ground and into custody.

“Sergeant Niall, I trust, you have the proper vehicle to keep this mad man attained?” Zayn said, passing Syco to the police team.

“‘Course, Zig! You know we do!” the blonde police officer chirped, and seconds later, the criminal was locked and sealed in a truck, only to await his trail and inevitable punishment.

With the safety of the city secured, Zayn returned back to what really mattered to him; the safety of a particular anchor, whom he had been willing to sacrifice everything for, who was sitting criss-cross on the ground.

Zayn knelt down, so they were at eye level, and studied his face.

“Are you okay?” the superhero asked cautiously, unsure of where else to begin.

“I’m better than okay… You…you saved me.” Liam said, voice shocked and eyes magical as they looked over Zig Zag’s mask covered face.

“Of course, I would let anything happen to you…” he paused, realizing the extent of what he said. His tongue fumbled as he worked to rectify his admission. “Er, I mean, I would not let anything happen to anyone, you know, I’m a superhero…”

Liam placed a hand on his knee, shutting him up instantly. The news reporter leaned in slightly.

“Zig, is it true what Syco said? Do you… Do you like me?” Liam asked, voice soft. His face had tinted the most beautiful color of rose, and there was no way that Zayn could get out of this now.

So he didn’t try.

“Yeah, I really like you.”

And before he even had the chance to think or worry that his emotions wouldn’t be reciprocated, he felt strong hands cup his face and warm lips attach to his own in a soft embrace.

Zayn is one of the few people in the world who knows what flying feels like but he swears it is nothing in comparison to kissing Liam; he feels brighter, fuller, more super natural with the puppy dog’s lips pressed into his own.

And when they finally break apart many moments later, Zayn has never felt more super in his life.


End file.
